


A Time For Us

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her şeyi kaybetmişken ne umudumuzu ayakta tutar? Ginny/Draco, Snape/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hatshepsut ve Hande için yazılmıştır.
> 
> ♫ MusicBox - A Time For Us, Andy Williams - A Time For Us

Kızıl saçlar, esen rüzgarla uçuşuyordu. Baykuşhanenin pencerelerinden birine ilişmiş, siyah cüppeli, ince bir beden, kucağındaki küçük, gümüş bir kutuda dönen minik figürü izliyordu. Kar beyazı baykuş, usul, alçak sesle öttü.

Ginny Weasley şak diye müzik kutusunu kapattı.

* * *

Metrelerce aşağıda ve uzakta, siyah atkısına sarılmış, solgun yüzlü bir beden, Yasak Orman'ın çıkışında, ağaçların arasından asasıyla kendine yol açıyordu. Uzun zaman olmamıştı uzaklaşalı, ancak Hogwarts dönülmek bilmiyor gibiydi.

Gergin ve endişeli genç adam, rüzgar gümüşi sarı saçlarını dağıtırken, alt dudağını ısırarak Şamarcı Söğüt'ün yakınından geçerken, çok da geç kalmamış olduğunu umuyordu.

Draco Malfoy'un ikinci bir şansı yoktu.

* * *

"Bu senin için.." diye mırıldanmıştı normal zamanlarda sert ve dik, ama şimdi yenilgin bir eğişle düşmüş olan baş.

Bal rengi, ağlamaktan şişmiş, kızarmış bir çift göz ona bakmıştı, parçalanmış, yaralı  ellerinin arasında bir Görünmezlik Pelerini, ve üç kişinin yazmış olduğu bir mektubu tutarken.

"Onlar için yas tuttuğunu biliyorum.." diye iç geçirmişti Draco, kibirli, burnu büyük, küçük Ölüm Yiyen yavrusundan geriye nerdeyse hiç bir şey kalmamış gibiydi, hem gözleri, hem yüzündeki acı dolu ifade, yaşından büyük bir olgunluk taşıyordu, "Ama arkalarından kendini parçalamanı istemezlerdi, biliyorsun.. İkimize de bir görev bıraktılar.. ve seni de bana emanet ettiler.. Harry'nin güvenini boşa çıkarmayacağım.."

Sarı gümüşi saçlı genç adam yanına çökerken, "Bu nedir?.." diye fısıldadı yerde büzüşmüş olan genç kız, kucağına bırakılan pakete bakarak.

"Bir hediye," Dizlerine dayadığı kollarının arasına saklanan bir baştan, tek bir gri-mavi göz parladı, "Neden savaşmamız gerektiğini hatırlatan bir anı sana."

Kızıl saçlı baş öne eğildi, uzun, yeni batan güneş rengindeki saçlar, yüzünü bir perde gibi örttü ve minik bir el, usul bir hareketle, yavaş yavaş gümüşi pelerini dizlerinin üzerine, mektubu da onun üzerine bıraktı. Onların yerine, avucuna gümüş kutuyu aldı.

Titreyen parmaklarla kutuyu açtı. Yumuşak, hüzünlü bir müzik havayı doldurdu. Kırmızı kadifeyle kaplı kutunun içinden bir ayna parıldayarak hayret dolu bal rengi gözleri yansıttı.

İnce, uzun parmaklı bir el uzanarak, kutunun yanında yan yatan, küçük bir figürü saklandığı yerden çıkardı, cilalanmış gibi parlayan manyetik yüzeye oturttu. Figür, hemen olduğu yerde dönerek, dans etmeye başladı.

Ginny bir anlığına her şeyi unutarak, hayranlıkla onu izledi, "Bu büyü olmalı.." diye fısıldadı.

Draco elinde olmadan gülümsedi, yavaş bir sesle, "Hayır, bu bir Muggle oyuncağı.. tam olarak nasıl çalışıyor, emin değilim.. Hermione ve Harry'i bundan bahsederken duymuştum.. eminim Ron da aynı bu tepkiyi göstermiştir.."

Ginny kırmızı gözlerine rağmen, hafifçe gülümsedi. Sonra dönüp, gri-mavi gözlere baktı, usulca, "Teşekkürler, Draco.." diye mırıldandı, sonra tekrar müzik kutusuna döndü.

Mavi gözler, bir an buruk bir ışıkla parladı. Usul bir ses, "Bir şey değil, Ginny.." dedi ve o da bakışlarını eğdi.

Çok uzun bir sonsuzlukta, birkaç dakika gibi geçen, kısa bir süre, yan yana duran iki baş, sessizce sonsuza dek dans edecek olan küçük gümüş kızı izlediler.

* * *

"Ne demek gelemezsin?!.." diye öfkeyle kükredi kızıl saçlı baş, korkutucu bir şekilde yumruklarını sıkıyordu, "Bunca şeyi ben arkanı bekleyeyim diye mi beraber yaptık!.."

"Ginny, bu farklı!.." diye ateşle cevap verdi genç adam, "Bu defa yalnız gitmek zorundayım, seni yanımda götüremem, çok tehlikeli!.."

"Tehlike her zaman var!.." diye haykırdı genç kız, "Geride kalmaktan bıktım, bekleyip ne olacağını görmekten bıktım!.. _Çok küçüksün Ginny, çok tehlikeli Ginny, hepimiz gidip kendimizi öldürtürken burda bizi bekle Ginny!.._ Hayır, bu defa olmaz, bu defa izin vermeyeceğim, ben de seninle geliyorum!.." Bal rengi gözler alev alev yandı, "Nasıl savaştığımı onlara göstereceğim."

Draco ona baktı, baktı, baktı. Sonra elini uzattı, hızla Görünmezlik Pelerini'nin altına girdiler.

* * *

"Başardık!.. BAŞARDIK!.." diye haykırdı genç kadın, artık bir genç kadındı, ona masmavi, pırıl pırıl gözlerle gülümseyen, yüzü gözü yara bere içindeki uzun boylu genç adam gibi, o da büyümüş ve değişmişti, ama Draco'nun kollarına atılan, sanki gene o aynı hayat dolu genç kızdı, kahkahası açık havada kilometreleri aşıyor, havada dönerken, gülüşü, sesiyle bütün renkler geri geliyordu, Draco'nun boynuna sarılıyor, gözyaşları titreşen bal rengi gözleriyle ona tek bir kelimeyi söylüyordu, başardık, başardık, başardık, artık bitti..

Draco tek kelime etmeden onun dudaklarına uzandı, bir dakika, on dakika, ne kadar bilemiyordu, hala mavi gökyüzünde kızıl bir güneş olarak kollarının arasında uçuyordu, yaralı parmaklar yüzünü yüzüne çekiyordu, soluğunu onun dudaklarından alıyordu.

Tek bir nefesle ayrıldıklarında, kapalı gözlerinin ardında, dilinde hala o tat, genzinde ise o eşsiz, tatlı çiçeksi koku vardı. Ancak gözlerini açtığında, ona bakan güneş rengi gözlerde parlak bir korku ve dehşet vardı.

Draco, sıcak, ince bedeni indirirken, son kez onu kollarıyla sarmalamadan edemedi. Sonra Ginny'e bakmadan mırıldandı, "Özür dilerim.."

Ve çok uzun bir süre için kaçtı.

* * *

_Draco,_

_Neredesin?  Mektuplarıma cevap vermiyorsun. Hedwig'in seni bulduğunu biliyorum, her zaman ayağında mektubum bağlı ve son derece kızgın olarak dönüyor. Lütfen, Draco, eğer bu satırları okuyorsan, kısacık bile olsa hayatta olduğuna dair bir cevap ver._

_Annemler tahmin ettiğin gibi, evden dışarı adımımı bile atmama izin vermiyorlar. Yoldaşlıktayım, evet artık bir üyeyim, Voldemort yok olmuş olmasına rağmen yapacak hala çok iş var.. Annem artık eskisi kadar itiraz edemiyor,  Ron'a olanlardan sonra, sanki biraz daha yaşlanmış gibi, anlatabiliyor muyum? Bu evin hala en küçüğü benim, ama bazen ağabeylerime bakarken, onlar beni değil ben onları teselli ediyormuşum gibi geliyor.._

_Baban nasıl? Annen? Onları görüyor musun? Lucius için bir mahkeme düzenleyeceklerini duydum, sana yaptıklarından sonra onun için ne kadar merhametli olabilirim tam emin değilim. Dün Diagon Yolu'nda annenle karşılaştım, ben ona seni sorabilir miyim diye cesaretimi toplamaya çalışırken, o bana senden hiç haber alıp almadığımı sordu. Gerçekten orada bir yerlerde misin, Draco? En kötü şeyler aklıma geliyor.. Lütfen bir şeyler yaz._

_Diğer büyük haberler ise, Neville ve Luna evleniyor. İnanabiliyor musun? Biz ne ara bu kadar yaşlandık? Bazen her şey farklı olsaydı neler olurdu diye düşünmeden edemiyorum.. Harry'le ben evlenir miydik? Ya sen ve Pansy? En azından Ron ve Hermione'un düğünü kesin olurdu.._

_Draco seni özlüyorum. Her şeyden sonra yanımda bir tek sen vardın._

_Lütfen beni bırakma._

_Ginny_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Onur duydum, ama bana verdiğin görevi kabul edemem. Önümdeki gelecekte cidden Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma kariyeri göremiyorum. Eski Müdire Mcgonagall'ın yerini Ginny'e bıraktığına sevindim. Doğuştan bir Animagus'tur. Seni de yeni görevin için kutlarım. Umarım birinci sınıflar bizim kadar dert oluyorlardır._

_Israrın üzerine Narcissa'yı ziyaret ettim. Annem iyi. Black mirası ömrü boyunca ona yeter de artar bile. Lucius'un sözünü bile etmiyoruz, Bella teyzeden sonra yeteri kadar kaçıklık çektik. Andromeda'yla görüşmeye çalışıyorum, hayatım boyunca onu hiç tanımadığım düşünülürse, oldukça iyi birine benziyor. Seni Regulus Black'in yanından hatırladığını söylüyor, ama niyeyse üzerinde pek olumlu bir izlenim bırakamamış gibisin._

_İdare ediyorum. İyiyim. Bana yeni civciv muamelesi yapma lütfen, sana hiç yakışmıyor._

_Sevgiler,_

_Draco_

* * *

_Draco,_

_Demek Severus'un mektuplarına cevap veriyorsun ama benimkiler çöpe gidiyor öyle mi? Okulun ilk gününde müdürün odasını karıştırdığım için atılırsam, bunun tek sorumlusu sensin. James Potter'ın zindandaki kavanozlardan birinde saklı olduğunu duyuyorum.. eh en azından, ortalıklarda tek bir parmağım bulunursa nereye bakacağını biliyorsun._

_Şaka bir yana, Biçim Değiştirme öğretmenliğinin yanı sıra, Quidditch takımlarını da yetiştirmeye başladım. Profesyonel fikrimi sorarsan, Slytherin rezil bir durumda. Onları toplayacak biri yok elbette. Artık kaçıncı kupayı biz kazanırız, bilemiyorum._

_Geri dön. Orada kaç salak kızı öpüyor olduğun umrumda değil. Benim için bir tanesi değerli, ve hala aynı değeri taşıyıp taşımadığını tekrar görmek istiyorum. Üstelik Severus vaftiz oğlundan hiç memnun değil. Bir Hufflepuff veya Harry Potter'ın bile duyguları üzerinde daha iyi hakimiyet kurduğunu söyledi. Sanırım sana hakaret etti._

_Bence hala Lily Evans'a karşı bir şeyi var. Onu baloya götürmek isteyen kızıl kafalara dayanamıyor._

_Gin._

* * *

_Severus,_

_Umarım genç meslektaşlarına karşı saygıdeğer tutumun hala aynı düzeyde devam ediyordur. Her zaman seni prensiplerini kendi zevklerinin önüne koyan bir adam olarak görmüş ve takdir etmişimdir._

_D._

* * *

_Draco,_

_Prensiplerimin değerlerim arasında aldığı yer konusunda bu ani yoklamanın sebebini sorabilir miyim? Aramıza katılmayı tekrar düşünüyor olabilir misin? Yoksa yaklaşan Harry Potter Günü Balosu için genç, güzel meslektaşıma eşlik etmemle bir ilgisi mi var?_

_S.S._

* * *

_Seni piç kurusu, adi çakal. **BABASI** olacak yaştasın. Hepimiz Harry'nin annesiyle aşna fişne hikayelerini biliyoruz. Geri dur, kart zampara._

_D._

* * *

_Sevgili Draco,_

_Mrs. Potter konusunda yöneltilen yersiz suçlamaların son derece asılsız ve oldukça hain olduğunu belirttikten sonra, bu alçakça saldırından sonra içimde hiç yücegönüllülük uyanmadığını söylemek istiyorum. Lily ve ben iyi arkadaşlardık, aşıklar değil. Belli ki bu anlayışla ilgili bir takım güçlükler çekiyorsun._

_Lafı geçmişken, Miss Weasley söz konusu olan baloya benimle gideceği için oldukça mutlu gözüküyor. Senin de aynı şekilde onun için mutlu olmanı tavsiye ederim._

_S.S._

* * *

_Gin,_

_En yakın uçuç tozuyla geliyorum._

_D.M._

* * *

**MUCİZE ÜÇLÜ GERİ DÖNDÜ!**

Bir yıl önce kaybolan ve öldüklerine kesin gözüyle bakılan, büyücülük dünyasının üç kahramanı, Harry Potter, Hermione (Granger) Weasley ve Ron Weasley dün gece yarısı sularında mucizevi bir şekilde Hogwarts'ta belirdi. Yeni evli çiftten Mrs.Weasley, bir tür zaman boyutunda sıkıştıklarını açıklarken, geri döndükleri için çok mutlu olduklarını belirtti.

Weasley ve Granger ailelerinin üyeleri büyük bir sevinç yaşarken, büyücülük dünyası bir kez daha çılgın gösterilerle Sağ Kalan Çocuğun dönüşünü kutluyor.

Hogwarts'taki Harry Potter Günü Balosu hazırlıkları için bakınız sayfa 6.

* * *

Kırmızı bir fırtına, "HARRY!.." diye hızla koşarak boynuna atladı. Harry gülerek Ginny'i kucakladı, arkasından hala inanamayan gözlerle onlara bakan Neville'in omzuna vurdu. Ron bir anlığına bile olsa kardeşini bırakmıyordu, ki Ginny de bir onun, bir Hermione'nin ellerine yapışmış gibiydi, gözleri gözyaşlarıyla parlıyordu.  

Harry bir anlığına olsun arkadaşlarının, ağlayan ve gülenlerin arasından sıyrılmayı başarırken, kalabalıkta aradığı sarı kafayı buldu.

Malfoy ve Potter, bir dakika birbirlerine bakarken, siyah, darmadağınık saçlı genç adam, sırıtarak ilerledi ve dostça bir şaplaktan sonra elini sıktı. "İyi iş, Malfoy."

Buz mavisi gözler parladı, "Tekrar hoş geldin, Potter. Hangi cehennemin dibinden geldiysen."

Harry güldü, "Evet öyle de denebilir, Hermione olmasa daha da orada kalırdık.. Dışarıyla haberleşemiyorduk, ama sizi izleyebiliyorduk.."  dedi ve yeşil gözler yakarcasına üzerine dikildi.

Draco beyazladı.

Harry ona baktı, "Duygularını incitiyordun.."

Draco kızgınlıkla hırladı, "Onu kendimden koruyordum, seni gerizekalı!.."

"Koruyamazsın," diye sakin sakin cevap verdi Harry, "Çünkü seni seviyor." Genç adam derin bir iç çekti, "Bizim için çoktan geç olmuştu, Draco, sen onu mutlu edebilirsin.."

Kumral saçlı genç kadının arkasından parlayan bal rengi gözler, ikisini de buldu, ve Draco'ya baktı.

* * *

"Demek.." dedi ve çayını yudumladı Harry, "şimdi Müdür sensin.."

Yuvarlak ofiste, masanın arkasında oturan Snape başını salladı. Masanın üzerindeki şeker torbasını gören Harry'nin dudakları hafif bir gülümsemeyle oynadı.

Snape acı çeker gibi inledi, "Bu Albus'tan kalma.. Minerva belli ki onu burada tutma ihtiyacını hissetmiş.."

Harry güldü, uzanıp torbadan bir limon şekeri aldı. Severus'un gözleri onu izliyordu, usul bir sesle sordu, "Yalan söylediğinizi biliyordum.. nasıl karanlıktan geri dönmeyi başardın?.."

Genç adam iç geçirdi, alçak bir sesle, "Gerçekten zordu.." diye mırıldandı, "Ve eğer Ron ve Hermione olmasaydı, bir sonraki Karanlık Lord ben olabilirdim.. Yara izimdeki Horcrux'ı yok etmeyi başardık, ama oldukça zamanımızı aldı.."

Yeşil gözler, üzerine dikildi, yumuşak bir sesle, "Endişeliydin.." dedi.

Snape ona bakmadan, parmaklarıyla kırarcasına fincanını kavradı. "Sana yardımım dokunmadığı için kızgındım.." dedi.

"Sana burada ihtiyacım vardı.." diye hafif bir sesle cevap verdi Harry, "Arada sırada geliyor, neler olduğuna bakıyorduk, ama seni izlemeye dayanamıyordum.. aramızdaki her şey hala aynı mı?.." diye usulca sordu.

Snape hırladı, "Sen ve Miss Weasley gibi mi diyorsun?.."

Harry fincanını bırakarak ayağa kalktı, ilerledi, "Onun çoktan Draco'yla beraber olması gerektiğini biliyordun.. hala beni seviyor musun?.."

"Gerçekten sorman gerekli mi?.." diye mırıldandı Snape, ve masanın arkasından dolaşıp yanına gelen Harry'i kendine çekti.

* * *

_Geceyarısı baykuşhanede buluşalım._

_D.M._

* * *

Ginny Weasley bekliyordu. Soğuktan buz kesmiş parmakları, kucağındaki küçük, gümüş kutuyu kavramış, tüm ruhuyla umut ederek bekliyordu.

Kapı açıldı ve o, sonunda içeri girdi. Draco'nun gözleri, söyleyebileceği her türlü kelimeden, sözden daha büyük bir pişmanlık içeriyordu, yüzü endişeliydi, "Özür dilerim, gerçekten özür dilerim.." diye geveleyerek bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başladı.

Ginny oturduğu pencereden fırlayarak üzerine yürüdü, "Draco Malfoy, sen tam bir aptalsın. Tekrar Harry'e falan döneceğim yok. Ben seni istiyorum. Seni seviyorum. Bunu göremiyor musun?.."

Ginny'nin öfkeli tiradı, ona eğilen Draco'nun müthiş bir rahatlama ve özlemle dolu alev alev öpücüğüyle kesildi, sağlam kollar beline dolanarak, genç kadını tekrar ait olduğu yere, kollarının arasına çekerken, geniş pencerelerden arkalarında ışıldayan dev dolunay onları gümüşi figürlere çeviriyordu.

Soğuk rüzgar, ellerini, burunlarını ve dudaklarını buz kesene dek, orada, birbirlerinin kollarında ısınarak durdular.

Draco eğilerek, Ginny'nin kucağında dönerek dans eden gümüş dansçıya bakarak fısıldadı, "Belki bizim için de bir zaman vardır.."

Müzik kutusu son kez çaldı ve sustu.


End file.
